


BioShock: The Lost Chapters

by KatNovella



Category: BioShock, BioShock 2, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Bioshock Infinite Spoilers, Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea, Columbia (BioShock), F/M, Gen, Minerva's Den, Minor Violence, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plasmids, Rapture (Bioshock), Romance, Short One Shot, Vigors, Would You Kindly (Bioshock)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Jack/Original Female Character(s)}<br/>After the plane crash, Jack finds himself in what remains of the once luxurious city of Rapture. With only one voice to guide him along the way, that is until he hears another...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. She Lived the Rapture Dream (Clarice Rose of Rapture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Jack/Original Female Character(s)}  
> After the plane crash, Jack finds himself in what remains of the once luxurious city of Rapture. With only one voice to guide him along the way, that is until he hears another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about an hour so I'm sorry it seems very short and or rushed.

"You broke the spell?! But layin' all your chips on Mother Goose – it's not like you never been double-crossed before, you know what I'm sayin'? Hoof it to Point Prometheus. We'll discuss this like men. You, me, a submarine topside, and more ADAM than you could possibly-" Fontaine is interrupted by the sound of a French woman's voice. "Alright. I think that's quite enough. My name is Clarice and I need you're help. I know what you're thinking, I heard everything. Just trust me, come find me at Point Prometheus in Optimized Eugenics. Please be quick." The radio transmission ends leaving Jack in utter confusion.

Jack quickly chases after Fontaine until he loses him in Point Prometheus. After searching the dead Big Daddy he runs up the stairs and quickly makes his way through until he spots Optimized Eugenics. "What's the worst that could happen?" Jack asks himself as he makes his way inside. He kills any splicer in his way, quickly annihilates the Big Daddy, and rescues the crying Little Sister at his feet. "Thank you." she replies as she hops into the newest vent. "That was very nice of you." Jack jumps at the sudden voice and spins around to be met with a woman's presence. "I apologize for frightening you." she speaks. "Most people would've just taken the ADAM, but you're different. I'm Clarice Rose, former liver of the Rapture Dream." Clarice holds out her hand and Jack shakes it. "I worked as a beautician and I loved every second of it. I even got the chance to collaborate with Dr. Steinman at one point in time. I came to Rapture for opportunity and it ended in chaos." Clarice sighs. "Beautify, a plasmid with the capability of making you look younger. Sold tons of them. Steinman dropped me and I eventually went bankrupt. I couldn't produce any more Beautify and I've been stuck here ever since the fall of this damned city." she pauses. "Can you get us back to the surface?" Jack nods and takes her hand in his.

Jack and Clarice manage to find their way to Fontaine's Lair and take him down for good. They make it surface with all of the rescued Little Sisters and they all live happily as one great big, happy family.

**The End**


	2. Audio Diaries of a Rapture Citizen #1 (Martha Walkins of Rapture)

** Audio Diary #1 **

Martha Walkins: I remember when I first came to Rapture. I'd been to Paris, Rome, and London but never a city underwater. Not long after my arrival they began developing this strange liquid called "ADAM". With this ADAM came Plasmids, powers, powered by EVE. All of this just from the discovery of a certain sea slug found on the ocean floor.

  
** Audio Diary #2 **

Martha Walkins: I was given the opportunity to come to Rapture as an artist in fashion. My designs became the look of the people of Rapture.

**Audio Diary #3**

Martha Walkins: Who in the world designed this brutes? These "Big Daddies" as they call them. They're frightening. If they're going to have these "Big Daddies" waltzing all around the city the least they could do is make them attractive to the eye.


End file.
